everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kingdom of Ends/Chapter 2
I cannot'' believe'' I am outside the palace, even if I'm just inside another noble's home. It is not my home. Revolt and Thomasine are chatting with each other absently as I pace around the sitting room, studying the decor. The de Winter townhouse is furnished with taste, at least. "Why are you so tense?" Revolt says between my fourth and fifth round about the room. I look to him and Thomasine, but it appears she has already left their conversation and the room. If she had any presence, I would have noticed her leave. I stop my walking as Revolt approaches me with his hands in his pockets. "Your only job is to relax and enjoy yourself, Princesca." "You ask the impossible of me," I reply. I thumb the edges of my cloak, feeling the fabric. It's a miracle it isn't moth-eaten considering how long this cloak has been in storage. It's also a miracle it still fits me, but I do remember it being a bit big for me when I was young. Thomasine returns from the hall. "Well, Signe's finishing up so we'll just wait for her to get ready then we'll head on over to town." "I thought Lady Signe had a reputation for being punctual," I furrow my eyebrows. Revolt shrugs. "Signe also has a reputation for always changing her outfit because she's never happy with it." I hum and return to my judgment of the townhouse's furnishings. Lady de Winter emerges into the room shortly after Thomasine takes her seat at the piano. Though I doubt she can play. "Signe is just getting re—" She sees Thomasine, already making herself at home on the settee. "You've already told them, haven't you, dear?" Thomasine smiles. I try to prevent my eyes from rolling. "Indeed I have, My Lady." "And it's always good to see you, Revolt," Lady de Winter greets him. "I hope my husband isn't giving you too much trouble." He mutters something as a reply, but I am out of earshot. Lady de Winter finds it funny though. Finally her eyes fall upon me. Shock initially registers on her face. "Oh! I didn't realise the princess would be joining you today." I clear my throat. "Good day, Lady de Winter." She steps back, just a little bit, but I notice. The look on her face after the surprise fades is all too familiar. Fear. "Ah, my apologies for not noticing you sooner. A good day to you too, Your Highness." I turn away as the three of them retreat into a conversation without me. I resolve to go find Signe's cat for some desirable company. Someone walks into the room before I am able to. "Revolt!" Signe de Winter rushes into the room, but pauses moments before giving Revolt a hug. "Oh, uh.... hello, Mum." Lady de Winter laughs. She seems to do that often. "Oh, don't stop on my account, honey." Signe de Winter. The only daughter of one of the nobles and a classmate of mine back in Ever After High. She is as passionate as she is indecisive, though she claims that it's only because her first few choices wouldn't make her happy. Thomasine also received a hug from Signe, but not as long or as friendly as the one Revolt got. I move closer to them. "Now that Lady Signe is here with us, I would prefer we finish this errand as quickly as possible." The disapproval on Revolt's face is obvious. He turns to his friend. "We did just drop by to pick you up so, let's head to town?" Oh goodness, there's more. Lady de Winter bids us goodbye as the four of us leave the townhouse. I expected a carriage to be waiting for us outside, but there is none to be seen. (Other houses' carriages, yes.) It is apparent to me that from here, we will have to walk. I can barely breathe. I just want to go back home. Leaving the palace is a bad idea. Mother always said it was. The town square is not that far from the nobles' townhouses, but it is not the distance that discomforts me. While I am out, I am the center of attention. Some townsfolk point and stare at me, whispering among each other. But most make it a point to avoid me. There are some spiteful stares, but thankfully, none nearly as intense as they were six years ago. I pull my hood over my head out of self-consciousness. Revolt bumps into my shoulder as we walk, and I am careful not to snap at him. The look in his eyes tells me it was intentional. "I'm sure the townspeople are just surprised to see you again after all these years." I scowl. "...Sure. Let's go with that." When it becomes clear I do not intend to converse with him, he slows his pace to keep with Signe's. The two start lagging behind us. This leaves only Thomasine walking beside me. I cannot decide which is worse — the stares, or the company. I turn to Thomasine as we walk and attempt to make conversation. "I know the king already asked but how are you enjoying the palace? Are those etiquette lessons doing you any good?" She narrows her eyes at me. "They are, actually." "Good," I nod. "We wouldn't want people to know you're a fake when you try to steal my place." "Well, at least the people will love me when I do take your place." I exhale sharply. "The story was never fair for the prince." We turn a corner towards one of the shops. It's Thomasine who wants to buy a new dress, and since Signe and I already exist with surplus, we wait outside. "So," Signe begins, "Revolt tells me that you didn't want to come, but still you tagged along. Revolt has been meaning to extend an invitation to you, god knows why. Maybe next time, I'll get ready earlier and we can make it to one of the musician's shows at the square." "I do not intend to leave the palace again," I tell her, before she builds up hope with all her suggestions. "And I am only here because the king ordered me to. I am grateful that these invitations never reached me, as I would surely say no." I look at her pointedly. "Perhaps that can teach you a few things about making decisions, Lady Signe." She opens her mouth to say something. Am I finally going to witness the famous de Winter wit I hear so much about? Revolt suddenly grabs my wrist, pulling me away from Signe. He stares daggers at me. "Stop." I think this is the first time I've ever seen him angry. By the look on Signe's face, it is her first time too. "Let me go," I clench my fist. "Let me go at once." I do not feel his grip loosen. "Both of you ought to leave me alone." I can feel the heavy atmosphere as I turn to look at the people staring at us... staring at me. Their expressions mirror the looks of disdain I saw years ago. Anger. Disgust. Revolt's shackle on me finally lets go. I pull at my hood, though there is little left it can do. I begin to walk faster, further. My cloak has fluttered from my movement, and I adjust it to make sure my face is hidden from view. I never should have left the palace. As I walk, I watch the people bumbling down the street, so carefree. These people work so much for so little. They can work their entire lives and never even have a fraction of what I have. And yet... they seem to be happy. And I... I shake my head and continue walking. I hear people talk as I pass by. There is no escaping gossip, inside or out of palace grounds. I pause at a corner for a while to listen to two women on the street. "My friend at the palace tells me Princess Francesca doesn't even smile," I hear them talk about me. "She just goes around with that cold look on her face. All the time." "She's the complete opposite of Thomasine." I seethe at the mention of her name. Thomasine is not better than me, and she is not good by any means. The only reason people would have to say this is that she's been faking them, feeding them lies so that they would love her. All of this to spite me... I'm almost impressed. "That girl is an angel. We all know she'd make a great princess, even if only for a while." I hear a laugh. "And Francesca as a pauper? Ha! That I would like to see." Annoyance simmers inside of me. I cannot stand hearing anymore, so I turn around and walk away. Ever since I was born, I was always compared to Thomasine. She was my pauper and I was her prince. It was only to be expected. Things only got worse when she moved into the palace. She and I are prince and pauper. The two of us are not meant to be on the same field. We are treated like two sides of the same coin, when we shouldn't be. Now I am the one at the bottom. I have become second best. I am Francesca Annabelle Tudor, daughter of King Edward Tudor VI and Crown Princess of England. I am of royal blood. She is... she is nothing. The least Thomasine could do is look like me, but she even failed to do that. And people love her anyway. My father, especially. She makes the people love her, just to spite me. Signe sees me as I walk back to the main street but does not say anything. She does not even make eye contact. This is the rest of my afternoon until I go home. ---- Leaving the palace was physically and mentally draining. As soon as the carriage comes to a stop, I make a beeline for my bedroom and take a seat on the edge of my bed. I turn my head to the window. It is almost evening. I have been out longer than I intended, and I endured and suffered through every long minute of it. I see little Dipper looking at me from his bed. "I left the palace today, Dipper. It was the same as all those years ago. Everyone looked at me like I was…" My bed welcomes my unusually heavy body as I collapse onto the mattress and look up at the ceiling. "What have I ever done to deserve those looks? How can I be so hated?" I sigh. "I wish Mother was here." Dipper does not reply. I watch him as he circles his bed, before laying down again. "At least, I still have you." I yawn as I stretch my arms. "Good night, Dipper." I shuffle under the duvet and close my eyes. Supper can wait, as it means having to face the Cantys and my father for another meal. I intend to do nothing else this evening but sleep. Instead, I wake up later in the middle of the night to a soft melody. Strange. I turn my face to the right to see if the music box on my nightstand has somehow started up. I blink. Once, twice. Somehow I see my mother. She's sitting in front of me on my bed. Moonlight spills across her delicate features and her hair looks fiery in the light. She's singing to me the same soft lullaby as the music box beside me. I chalk it up to my own sleepiness that I managed to mistake a voice for a music box. I try to sit up, or at least prop my back a bit on my pillows. "Mother?" She stops her singing and looks at me. "It's almost time." I pinch my cheeks to make sure I am not dreaming. I feel pain. I look at my mother closely. She looks exactly as she did six years ago. Her eyes are glassy, and her smile is a million miles away. Is this her ghost? Has my mother died and come to say goodbye? Or perhaps did a fairy grant my wish? "Mother? I thought you were—" Her laugh interrupts me. "Oh, I'm not your mother, Francesca. I'm just borrowing the look." She ends the statement with a wink. Not my mother... What is going on? "Just a few more minutes before the clock strikes twelve," not-Mother says. "I hope you're ready, princess." "What?" My mother — or at least someone who looks convincingly like her — is in my bedroom. "Who are you?" They tilt their head. "That won't matter. I won't be here long." "What is happening?" I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life. They reach for the music box on my nightstand and begin to wind it. I hear the sound of gears turning in place. "Everything in its own time. But right now, I'm here to give you something, princess." They set the music box back in its place, the music playing softly. It feels almost sinister, given the situation. They place a hand on my arm. Their touch is somehow comforting, but it isn't enough to make me feel comfortable at all. "It's time to say goodbye to your precious crown." My eyes widen as I try to yank my arm away, but their grip is as strong as their touch is soft. "What—what do you mean?" "So many questions," their tone sounds amused. They stand up and smile. I fall back to my pillows, suddenly heavy with exhaustion. I am tucked in my blankets as I close my eyes. The music box fades into my sleep. "Sweet dreams, Francesca." I hear my mother's voice. "Your destiny awaits." Category:Subpages Category:A Kingdom of Ends